Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-12-6p)-4(-4p+2)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-12-6p}{)} - 4(-4p+2) $ $ {12+6p} - 4(-4p+2) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 12+6p {-4(}\gray{-4p+2}{)} $ $ 12+6p + {16p-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6p + 16p} + {12 - 8}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {22p} + {12 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {22p} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $22p+4$